


I found love where it wasn't supposed to be

by LarryToTheStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, dribble drabble, no one dies, tw obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryToTheStylinson/pseuds/LarryToTheStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really didn't expect, or want, to meet someone on that ugly run down bridge. But he also didn't expect to be leaving it with that someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I found love where it wasn't supposed to be

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song I found by Amber Run.
> 
> It's been a hard week and this just sort of came out. I use a lot of commas.

Harry and Louis had an interesting dynamic, and an even more interesting relationship. A relationship like their own was messy, it consisted of screaming and yelling and clashing teeth while kissing and chaos ripping through the house. They used each other up like they were each others energy sources and they were crazy together and apart. They were suicidal teenagers tied together by loose strings and loose hope. 

A relationship like this was never supposed to be, two people like them in any kind of relationship was something that everyone knew and saw as a mistake. They met in the heat of the moment and were hurled into each others lives. 

Harry met Louis on a bridge, some ugly, stupid fucking worn down bridge that was between work and his apartment, a bridge high up enough that a jump would kill him and he would have enough falling time to say some inner monologue and pretend he was in a movie. 

When Harry walked to the bridge and already saw someone standing there he honestly got so angry. This was his spot and his day and now some stupid fucking prick was standing there in his way trying to take the shine off his moment and he wasn’t having any of it. 

Harry had walked angrily over to the man standing there and climbed up himself holding onto the long beam that supported the bridge and looking over. Louis on the other hand hadn't planned this like Harry had, he hadn't gone through details after details after details of how he was going to die and when he was going to die, but everything seemed to go from shit to shittier in one day and he wasn’t doing well either way so he decided why the fuck not, honestly. 

There was a tension between the two standing there as each of them refused to look over at one another as if they both knew that there was anger and tension boiling there. 

Louis was the one who finally broke the silence and started talking to Harry, about life and how cliché this was, about the stars and the moon and the sun and about how everything seemed to be going wrong at the right moment. Harry just replied with how crazy he felt and how loud his mind was and how he couldn’t concentrate on anything. How the world was too ugly and the future was to dim. They honestly just talked. They talked about home, and how they wanted to really do things with their life. Louis went on about stupid shit like have a family and owning a dog. 

Louis and Harry both didn’t know how they ended up down from that bridge. After talking for hours and gravitating closer together they found himself holding hands and facing the water and counting down. After they reached 0 in unison Louis just started to laugh loudly and so did Harry. The pair found themselves off the ledge still holding hands and leaning against the rails now as uncontrollable laughs that turned into sobs erupted from their chests. 

That was months ago both were healing. Things weren’t better nor were they by any means okay. Harry woke up just as sad as that day sometimes and he would wake Louis up with a kick to the shin mumbling a rather quiet “Yeah?” to which Louis would reply “No.” and come up with some reason that they shouldn't just off themselves today followed by “But maybe tomorrow.”

Harry would just curl back up into Louis at that, not today, but maybe tomorrow. That was a good enough promise for him. Considering they’d made a pact together and if Louis said not today then it wasn’t the day. All or nothing for them. 

Regardless crazy feeds off of each other, Harry and Louis lived an erratic life and neither knew if that would ever change. Truthfully neither knew if they wanted it to. Erratic or not, it worked, it worked and it’s been months of working and although things aren’t better and they might not ever be they aren’t standing on a bridge trying to toss themselves off.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos / comment if you enjoyed it ! I'm considering writing another part.


End file.
